fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Merrdoin Wilt
Merrdoin Wilt is a co-founder of the magical city of Avalon and master of the Arcane Research Consortium. Known as "the Zero" by his enemies and allies alike, he commands a broad knowledge of magical mysteries that rivals that of other guild masters, but lacks any substantial innate magical capacity. In spite of this overwhelming drawback, Merrdoin's knowledge and applications of Geomancy have enabled him to construct an entire city, and the nature of Circle Magic has drawn many weak mages to join up with his cause. Merrdoin Wilt and his fellow ARC-mages seek to discover and resurrect the ancient and lost magics of the world in order to bring about the next magical age. Appearance Merrdoin towers over most other earth-land humans, but he is of slight build and lacks any muscle tone. His raven-black hair is a constant mess, and a cow-lick seems to be perpetually crowned atop it. Merrdoin's expression is usually unreadable, but his eyes keenly survey the surroundings and events around him. This observant attitude combined with his characteristic silence leaves others with the impression that he's constantly planning or strategizing, to his slight annoyance. Favoring comfort and utility over style, Merrdoin's clothing seems arranged in a way to enable ease of access and is organized in a fashion that disperses the weight across his entire body. A full-body leather harness is dotted with glass bottles or gems, and a weathered leather satchel rests at his hip. A flawless white cloak of some shimmering fabric covers his shoulders. When drawn closed around him, it appears it would help conceal the motion of his hands. A finely constructed Oaken staff lies in his grip. Innumerable flaws (scratches, indentations, burns) adorn its surface, implying a storied past. Personality Aloof and independent, Merrdoin is a man of few words and still fewer friends. He fulfills the responsibilities of his role as Guild Master of ARC and commits great effort into improving the lives of Avalon's citizens, but he lacks the character of leadership and is unable to inspire strong support from others. Rather than drawing a sense of strength from his subordinates, Merrdoin sees his role as Guild Master as an unwelcome distraction from his academic pursuits. When doing what he loves best (research and experimentation), he smiles gleefully. To Merrdoin, there is no greater feeling than the anticipation of the unknown. Seemingly ironically, the only other time he smiles is when he is engaged in combat against other mages. But then, perhaps he merely sees such battles as another kind of grand experiment... History Merrdoin Wilt was born to magus parents in a distant land. He was to have been the inheritor of the Wilt family's proud magical heritage- but as he grew it became apparent he lacked sufficient magic reserves to perform even the most perfunctory of magical tasks. In a country where magical power equated to nobility, he became an embarrassment to his family. Unable to conceive a child of their own due to their age, his parents attempted to force him to become a "real mage" using various experimental magics. In spite of their efforts, nothing seemed to work. In a fit of rage born of desperation, they disowned their son, telling him not to return until he became a real mage. It was thus that a teenaged Merrdoin began his travels of Earth-land. He encountered many dangers and magics on his journeys, and accumulated a great knowledge of magic along the way. Due to luck or perhaps providence, he heard rumors of the ruins of a vast city called Atlantis, long buried beneath the churning waters of the sea. With the assistance of a talented mage, Merrdoin was able to discover and explore the ruins beneath the waves. The secrets revealed to him were astonishing. Gargantuan slabs of stonework arrayed in a massive circle altered the chaotic flow of eternano into an ordered configuration. Witnessing this remarkable feat, it dawned upon the young Merrdoin that this geometry-oriented holder magic (geomancy) could hold the secret to harnessing magical power. On successive trips to the ruins, he garnered more and more information about the lost city. In ages past, it had been a city of magic- designed from the bottom-up to focus and control the flow of Eternano. Some cataclysm had caused the level of the seas to rise around it, culminating in its destruction and the loss of its civilization. Expanding the range of his research, Merrdoin learned that a similar structure existed in the Northern reaches of the sea. The land around the structure showed evidence of erosion due to the migration of ice-packs. At one point in the distant past, the land had been covered in thick glaciers. Putting two and two together, he rationalized that this facility had been used to keep the waters around that section of sea frozen... thereby keeping the water level below the elevation of the city. This in turn allowed the city to rest in a kind of valley into which ambient Erternano would flow, powering it. Over the course of two years, Merrdoin committed his efforts to fixing the tundra-generating facility, and eventually his efforts bore fruit. As ice began to accumulate around the region, the ruins of Atlantis were freed as the waves receded. Rechristening the ancient ruins, Merrdoin founded the city of Avalon with Vandheer Langrisser and a small contingent of fellow mages. In time, the city's secrets became revealed to them; geomancy, alchemy and circle magic were reborn. More and more mages flocked to their cause, and with them, families, merchants, warriors and civilians. Ten years later, Avalon is a bustling young city, filled with the sounds of trade and the commotion of daily life. Unique among the cities of Earth-land, it is a place where even non-magical people can learn and employ magic. This has made the city a desirable destination for many would-be mages and refugees, and has granted it a formidable reputation in that it has the largest standing force of mages of any city in all of Earth-land. Relationships Merrdoin keeps most of his professional mage colleagues at arm's length, ensuring that he can maintain an environment of professional respect... and violent retaliation, if necessary. There are only two people he considers to be close friends. 'Vandheer Langrisser' A noble mage who was endowed with powerful magics thanks to the questionably ethical experiments of his family upon him, Vandheer was the only member of the association that entertained Merrdoin's theories about Atlantis were correct. It was thanks in great part to Vandheer's ability to visualize eternano and his large monetary contributions to the venture that Merrdoin was able to discover the ruins of the lost city at all. Although both mages are emotionally distant, even cold to eachother, each recognizes the other as a peer and equal in the pursuit of magic's greater mysteries, and therefore extend their highest respects. 'Arthur Pendragon' Arthur Pendragon is the high king of Albion and a virtuous hero for the people of his country. Piloting a massive sky dragon lacrima powered mecha, he boasts mastery of powerful wind magics and skillful swordsmanship. He became acquainted with Merrdoin during Albion's rebellion. Merrdoin's knowledge of Alchemy and Holder-type magics greatly assisted the rebellion's war effort, as he was able to repair and improve many of the resistance's colossus armors. Merrdoin may not exactly match Arthur's optimism and enthusiasm, but he recognizes the unwavering loyalty and value of such an ally. Equipment Magic & Abilities 'Geomancy' 'Alchemy' 'Circle Magic' 'Artifice Magic' 'Ward Magic' Trivia & Behind the Scenes * The character art for Merrdoin Wilt is taken from the anime Log Horizon, and is a character by the name of Shiroe. * The name "Merrdoin Wilt" is a modern-English spelling of the Old-Welsh pronunciation of the legendary Merlin's mythical predecessor. * Merrdoin Wilt's favorite beverage is green tea, and his favorite food is goat cheese and wheat crackers. * Merrdoin Wilt is the only mage, to-date, whom possesses no magic reserves but is nonetheless recognized as a guild master by the association. Category:Holder-Mage